


Cayde's Journal

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Mock entries for Cayde-6's journals across time





	Cayde's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Cayde-6 zine that didn't quite come together

 

 

  Whoever decided Exos should be able to eat should be crammed into one of these tin cans and given a cheeseburger. Those SOBs will be writing apology letters for the rest of their days. Yeah, yeah: It saves thousands from Dissociative Exomind Rejection blah blah blah. But the truth is, something went way wrong with Exo taste buds.

  The one escape from a life of vaguely tasteless mush? Spices. I'm talking ALL the spices. Beyond what's fit for human consumption. And the worst flavors you can imagine? Slap those bad boys between two pieces of bread and you got yourself a Cayde-endorsed cure for Clovis Bray's most ‘sophisticated’ tech. 

  Just saying, if they wanted us to want to live forever, they would spent more time getting the taste buds right.

  
  


***

 

 

  You're not gonna believe it, Ace. Pirates! Honest to goodness pirates! Well, maybe not quite like Stevenson wrote ‘em. Way fewer cool, feathered hats. Way more automatic weapons. A Little less ‘fifteen men on the Dead Man's Chest’ and a little more 'murder that one Exo and take whatever tech he's escorting’. But don't worry. Your dad won. Maybe not the cleanest victory. Did lose a good chunk of the cargo in the explosion but

  But I'm getting ahead of myself. Any good tale is worth telling from the beginning so let me back up. It was two days after I'd raided that vault. Ya know. The one I wrote about with the weird winged diamond logo-

 

 

***

  
  


  I know I wrote you the story about how Andal threw up in the ocean on his first day. Heh. Classic! But I don't think I've ever told you about his first Pike-jacking incident. 

  We didn't know much about the Fallen then and trying to figure out what goes where and does what wasn't exactly an intuitive experience when the machine was meant for twice as many arms as Andal had. One wrong flick of the wrist and Andal went up in flames along with the Pike and a couple nearby trees. 

  Of course we all had a real good laugh after he came back and the rest of us had the advantage of knowing exactly which alien button would deploy a mine...and to not press that one while anything was directly in front of us.

 Ask Andal about the ocean and he'd tell you his oldest joke with a smile. Ask Andal about that first Pike ride and he'd make sure you got to scout the nearest sewer or hornet nest.

 

 

***

 

  When people ask you to be the hero, you don't say no. They wouldn't ask if they didn't believe in you, didn't trust you to do all you can. So you don't even hesitate. You fight the dragon, you rescue the princess (or prince. I'm all about equal opportunity rescues), you save the day so everyone gets their happy ever after. Even if YOU don't. 

  And if that upsets you; the thought that you won't get the girl (or guy), or the praise, or the money...well then! You're no hero. You're what they call a mercenary.

  Nothing wrong with being a mercenary. Did plenty of merc work myself, across a couple lives. Sometimes you gotta make ends meet where you can. 

  But if you can, if you have the choice, always try to be the hero, Ace. Being someone's hero is a satisfaction that way outlasts any cache of glimmer.

 

 

***

 

 

  Nobody knows how to do everything, Ace. Unless maybe they're Ikora Rey. But MOST OF US don't know how to do everything and that's why we surround ourselves with friends. Gotta fill those gaps in our knowledge, bond together to make the best version of Us we can. Of course there's merit in doing for yourself, pulling yourself up by your bootstraps and getting things done, but don't ever be afraid to ask for help when you're in over your head. Now excuse me, Ace, I gotta see a new friend about repairing some Vanguard terminals and wiping some search histories.

 

  
***  
  


 

  We all tell stories but Hunters tell the most. The greatest. The wildest. The saddest. Because that's how we remember the things that happened. Or sometimes how we wish they happened. Stories are how we remember the adventures we had. And how we remember the people we love. 

  Yes, I said love. I don't know how good a job I did raising you, Ace, but if I ever taught you anything- just one important truth- I hope it was that love is the real treasure.

  Go ahead. Roll your eyes. Laugh it up, kiddo. But I mean it. I love you, Ace. And I love your mom. You two are my favorite story.

 

***

 

 

   It's simple. Always aim to do good, be the best kind of friend you can, and there will always be people who love you: people who want to tell your story long after you're gone. With each telling, your exploits will be more daring. The challenges you face more unbeatable. Your skills will be greater than anyone's ever seen! If you're lucky, you'll even get more handsome with each tale. You’ll grow and grow in memories until you're more than you were as just a man. Until you're a whole collection of stories. Your own legend. Loved by more than just the people you knew in life. And if you ask me, that's the best way to live forever.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
